


Arriving

by Anjaav, Dawnguard (Anjaav)



Series: Finding home [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BAMF Hermione Granger, BDSM, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, Dominant Hermione Granger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjaav/pseuds/Anjaav, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjaav/pseuds/Dawnguard
Summary: Fed up with Draco hurting her friends every bloody time they meet, Hermione decides to call it quits on their developing relationship and by now established friendship. But Draco is not willing to give up on what they have, so Hermione comes up with one final offer. The only question that remains is, will Draco accept it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction in English and it is supposed to be the beginning of a series that shows different (mostly smut) scenes of the forming relationship of Hermione and Draco. Since I am not a native speaker, I would be glad if you would point out any mistakes [yes, I would actually like to improve myself :)]  
> I hope you enjoy reading

"I am sorry."

  
When she heard the familiar voice, Hermione turned around, holding a bottle of pumpkin juice in one hand while her other hand gripped the counter.

  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with as much annoyance in her voice as possible to hide her surprise.

  
Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway to her kitchen, upright as usual and his pride unbroken in his eyes. Still, if Hermione had not watched him so closely, she might have missed the twitching of his hands. She began to hope, while inwardly reprimanding herself for it.

  
"What are you doing here?" She repeated through gritted teeth, after receiving no response.

  
"I want to talk to you."

  
"You talked enough," the redhead hissed at him.

  
"I only defended myself when your pet dog attacked me."

  
"Attacked? Attacked?!" Hermione set the bottle down so hard on the counter that a small inner voice whispered to her that if she had used a little more force, the glass would have cracked.  
"You had the nerve to tell George that it would not be a big shame if Fred doesn’t wake up from the coma he’s currently in!"

  
"The Weasley is much better company since there is only one awake twin left."

  
"Fred fought honorably at Hogwarts, we can thank all the gods that he was only badly injured in the blast and did not die right there." Hermione stamped towards the blonde, who stubbornly held his place. "He's smart, has wit and unlike other people empathy. He does not deserve to be killed. Even if you do not like the Weasleys, George is devastated. You had no right to hurt his feelings so damn much!"

  
She stood close to the blonde, her nose just inches from his. She could see his Adam apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

  
"There are others who almost died in this fight!" Draco glared at her.

  
"I know!" Hermione almost shouted. Then she quickly took a step back. "I know," she repeated softly, trying to keep calm. "I know how much you risked when you switched sides with your family in the big fight of Hogwarts."

  
"You ...," Draco began, but Hermione did not give him a chance to interrupt her.

  
“I know it. That's the only reason I agreed when you asked me for a date after we graduated. And why I agreed to the three dates that followed the first one. That is the only reason why I'm defending you against my friends, my family, all the time."

  
"And they were four damn good dates," Draco said confidently.

  
"Do you see?" Hermione sighed. "That's my problem. We both know you're not such an arrogant ass as you want everyone to believe, are you? Your façade does not work for me anymore. I know you, Draco Malfoy; you can use your expensive shoes and suit to dazzle strangers. I know that you do indeed care about other people. Your parents may have switched sides because they figured they’d have better chances there after Harry survived. But you? No, you changed because people really mean something to you, even if you do not want to admit it."

  
“Oh, shut up, Ms. Know-it-all. You know shit about me!”

  
“Do I?” She smiled sadly, then turned around. “Then tell me, why did you come to me?”

  
She returned the bottle of pumpkin juice to the other bottles before clearing the counter while she waited for his reaction. And she had to wait for quite a while.

  
"Because I'm sorry, as I said," Draco said after a while. He cleared his throat. "I like you, Hermione, I really like you, I just do not like the Weasleys. But you're right; I should not have behaved so badly when Mrs. Weasley invited us."  
Hermione heard him inhale sharply. "I appreciate you as a friend; you helped me a lot during our eighth school year. I know that all your friends were against our meetings, even if we just saw each other in the library most of the times. I do not know if I could have endured the damn year without you. I only have you and Blaise left. You are important to me. And yes", Hermione could clearly hear his teeth crunching. "I can understand why you're mad. So, I'm sorry.”

  
“I’m afraid an ‘I’m sorry’ is not going to cut it this time.”

  
“What? Why?”

  
Hermione turned back to Draco. The young man was visibly shocked; it was obvious that he had not expected this answer.

  
"I'm not sure I want to be seen by other people as your girlfriend, you really shamed me with how you behaved at the Weasleys." Hermione had to force herself not to take her words back when Draco visibly flinched. "I know that you can be an incredible man, that you are an incredible man, but you treat my family like the last caveman. We have discussed this topic so often already. I do not expect you to be best friends with them. All I expected from you is that you stop at least the insults. For my sake. You can’t even do that.”

  
The following “I’m sorry” that left Draco’s mouth sounded suddenly far more convincing than all of the other times he had said it today. Nevertheless, he showed no remorse otherwise. His jaws were hardly pressed together, his arms crossed over his chest. His voice lacked any emotion when he said: "I know I've disappointed you, but I hope I will not lose you for it, so I'll leave you alone now. I'll be back in three days. Friday night. Then I would like to know if there is still a chance for me. “

  
He quickly turned around and disappeared from view. A few seconds later, she heard her front door first being opened and then closed. Furious, Hermione picked up her full glass of pumpkin juice and slammed it against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione found herself running up and down her house. She went through all her options, came up with new ideas and rejected ninety percent of them right away. Dissatisfied with herself, she went to her fireplace. A handful of powder later she got out of another.

  
"Harry, are you at home?"

  
"Hermione?" Harry appeared at the beginning of a wooden staircase. "Mione!" Laughing, the golden boy came down the steps. Shortly thereafter, Hermione found herself in a tight hug. ” Do not get me wrong, I'm so happy you're here, but you never visit me without sending an owl first.”

  
"That's because I have a problem and need your advice." She followed her old friend to his living room and sat down on the couch opposite him.

  
"What's up?" Harry handed her a butterbeer. Hermione sighed for the who knows how many time that day and started telling him about Malfoy's previous visit.

  
"If I understand that correctly, then you are not sure how to react to it?"

  
"Of course not." Hermione pulled at her sleeve. “You know how incredibly embarrassing he behaved at the Weasleys, and not only embarrassing, he really hurt George. I'm just glad that neither Arthur nor Molly heard his horrible comment. "

  
"If he's that awful, why don’t you just leave the guy?" Harry asked with a terribly knowing smirk.

  
"Oh, be quiet, you know exactly why. He's not always that way; he can be incredibly sensitive, romantic and funny. I can have conversations with him that I've never had with anyone else." She looked at the bottle in her hands in thought. "I just can’t understand why he always has such dropouts when we are not among us. It sometimes feels like I'm dealing with a young child instead of a grown man."

  
"Maybe you do."

  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked at him blankly.

  
"Well, he never had friendly family contacts in his life, except for maybe his mother. But can you imagine Lucius Malfoy sitting under a Christmas tree or hiding Easter eggs? We do not even need to start talking about his crazy aunt."

  
Hermione unconsciously rubbed her forearm at the mention of Lestrange as she considered Harry's words. After a few moments, she added, "You could be right; the only relative he had regular contact with, whom I know otherwise is his godfather. And I do not think Snape ever did family activities with him. “

  
“You see? Maybe he behaves childishly because he's simply inexperienced with it. I remember from school days how he never wanted to admit when he wasn’t able to do something or that he did not know how to do something; he always tried to cover up with aggression and malice. What if he uses his taunts in order to prevent from giving away about how much he actually feels out of place? "

  
Hermione leaned back and was silent for a few minutes. Harry left her to her thoughts and was quiet as well, waiting for her reaction.

  
"Since when did you become a psychologist?" Hermione laughed softly before she got serious again. "But even if your guess is correct, that does not change the problem that I feel like I have to choose between him and you guys. I can never bring him to any meetings or family gatherings of ours, as it escalates each time."

  
Harry slightly scratched his cheek as his eyes flickered between Hermione and his own knee.

  
“Spit it out.”

  
"What?" Harry stared at Hermione, caught in the act.

  
"You have an idea. Come on, tell me."

  
"You do not want to give him up; otherwise you would not be so torn right now. He's acting childishly, so how about you give him another chance, only that conditions are still attached to this opportunity?”

  
In retrospect, Hermione should have known, just by the way Harry was acting, she would later half regret asking the next question.

  
“What kind of conditions were you thinking about?”

For the next two days, the redhead spent every spare minute researching Harry's proposal. The more she read about it (and that was one of the few moments she was very glad to have access to anonymous Muggles' websites), the more she liked the suggestion.

  
Until she made a mistake. She should never let the term FemDom catch her attention. Because, much to her surprise, the more she read detailed reports about it, the more ideas jumped up in her head. In the end, she found herself lying in her bed in the dark; the only source of light was the screen of her cell phone. By now she had read pretty much any informative website on the subject that could be found quickly.

  
Every passing minute just made her more determined. She had considered what proposal she would make to Draco, and the longer she thought about it, the more she hoped he would accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

And then it was Friday night. Out of sheer excitement, Hermione had cleaned up her entire apartment. Even the cobwebs on the terrace had not survived her mood. She had dressed in her favorite robes, stowed her wand securely in her sleeve and prepared a pot of tea. All that was missing was Draco.

  
Yet, Hermione jumped almost out of her skin when someone knocked on the door.

  
Taking a deep breath she opened said door, finding herself faced with the same man she had spent the last three days thinking about.

  
“Hello Draco. Please, come in.” She lead him to her living room, sat him down with a cup of tea and then proceeded to pour herself a cup.

  
“I did not expect to find such a warm welcome.” Draco eyed her suspiciously.

  
“Well, first things first, the reason for that is simple. I am willing to give our... relationship another chance. “ She saw the satisfaction spreading across his face, so she was quick to add: “But, there will be conditions tied to this chance.”

  
“Conditions?” The suspicion was obvious in his voice.

  
“Yes, conditions. And I want you to hear me out, let me tell you about my idea. I don’t want you make a decision today. You know what? Just don’t say anything at all today about my offer. After I am done explaining it to you, I want you to go home, to think about it. Then come back tomorrow. We will discuss it and after that, we can make a final decision. How does that sound to you?” Hermione took another deep breath, pride warming her. Her voice had not faltered once during her little speech.

  
“Sounds fair enough to me”, murmured Draco after a while, still not taking his eyes off of her.

  
“After your last visit, I went to see Harry.”

  
“Why did you get Potter involved?” He looked angrily at her.

  
“Because even if you don’t like him, he is still one of my two best friends and I would rather not discuss this topic with Ron, with him being my ex”, she replied sharply. “I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt me again.” Knowing she was pushing the boundaries she was relieved when Draco simply nodded.

  
“Harry, different then you might believe, does not have anything against a romantic relationship between the two of us. Yet, he still thinks you acted childish when you lashed out at George the way you did.” She quieted his complains about being called childish ( _“By Potter, of all people”_ ), by simply raising her index finger.

  
“And I agree with him. We both know how good your manners usually are. How high the standards are that you have set for yourself. I came to the conclusion that, indeed, your decisions regarding some past events were child like. I think Harry was more joking than he was serious when he came up with the idea I could punish you by taking away your chocolate every time you are rude to one of my family members, including my expanded family. Meaning my friends.”

  
“I am not sure whether or not I am liking where this is going”, grumbled Draco.

  
Hermione chuckled, before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. “Does the term BDSM say something to you?”

  
“I heard of it before.” His hand tensed noticeably.

  
“I want you to research it further. Especially consensual punishments.”

  
“What are you getting at?” He asked through gritted teeth.

  
“If you would be willing, I would like to establish some rules and a safe word. If you trust me enough, and only if, we would agree on punishments that would follow when you were to break one of those rules. It could be the same punishment following the breaking of every rule, it could also be a certain punishment for every individual rule. For example, in that case mouthing off and insulting would lead to another punishment than breaking some stuff.”

  
“I never broke any things”, was the only replay Draco was able to come up with at the moment. Hermione could literally see how his brain was trying to catch up to what was happening.

  
“And what was the thing with the flower pot you smashed at Harry’s place two weeks ago?”, reminded she him gently.

  
“An accident.”

  
“Yeah, that pot accidently threw itself at Harry’s house elf. “

  
“He was being annoying.”

  
“Mhm.”

  
“I....”, began Draco, obviously not sure what to say.

  
“Shh”, Hermione placed a finger on his lips, getting a surprised look for the intimate action. “I don’t want to hear anything about it tonight. Like I said in the beginning, I want you to go home now, think about it. And think about it good. Do your research. Then come back tomorrow so we can discuss it. Remember, we don’t have to have reached a final decision by sunset. We have time. I want you to be a hundred percent sure that you are consenting in whatever we are going to agree on.”

  
Draco exhaled sharply, it was plainly clear that he was struggling with the desire to say something right this moment. His body stiff, he finally nodded.

  
“Alright.” He abruptly pulled his hand away from her and stood up. “I will be back by tomorrow night.” With that he fled the little house Hermione was able to call her own now.  
Said witch let out a breath she had not been aware of holding in. It felt like a weight had been lifted of her chest. She had actually made Draco the offer. She had gone through with it and, and that was what baffled her the most, he had not rejected the idea right away. If she was being honest, she had half expected him to just jump up, to declare her crazy and to call it quits on their not yet full on romantic relationship.

  
It had actually gone way better than she could even have hoped for.

  
With a smile on her lips she decided to call it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before it gets to the content which will be qualifying the rest of the tags :)

„Tea or coffee?“ Hermione picked up the boiling water and poured herself a nice cup of tea.

„Tea would be nice.“ Draco pulled out his wand and let the couch levitate closer to the fire warming Hermione’s living room.

When Hermione joined him, she noticed the slight trembling in his hands. That was probably one of the reasons she decided against sitting down on the chair facing the couch. Instead, she took a seat right there on the couch, next to the young man.

“Did you think about my offer?” Hermione observed Draco’s face closely. But his facial expression didn't give away anything about the young man's thoughts.. 

Draco cleared his throat. “To wrap things up, you offered me to give our relationship another chance, if I was to agree on certain punishments. Which I would have to endure whenever I screw up again.”

“So to say.” Hermione tried to tell by his expression whether he was averse to the idea or not. But even the blonde’s voice didn’t give away anything about his emotions.

“What kind of punishments did you think of?” Draco still did not look at her.

“Like I said. We would discuss that beforehand. It could be literally everything. From me locking your wand away for a couple of days, being grounded to actual corporal punishment.” 

That finally got a reaction out of Draco. “You really meant it. When you mentioned BDSM.”

Hermione laughed quietly. “Yes. I really meant it. Is that a problem?” Her breath was nearly caught in her throat. The silence was crushing her ears. Then Draco looked at her.

“Depending.” 

“Depending on what?” She felt insanely relieved. At least he didn’t seem to be grossed out.

“Depending on how we are going to do it. For example, you mentioned a safeword last time?” Draco drank his tea, but to Hermione it seemed more like he was trying to hide behind the cup. 

“Yes. I don’t feel confident dealing out punishments not knowing where your limits are. Of course a punishment won’t be pleasant for you, but if you are ever feeling like you really can’t take it, I want you to use your safeword to get out of it. We can always change the rules. But once you have broken one we will go through with the punishment we agreed on before you broke that rule. Unless, like I mentioned, you safeword out.”

“I can agree to that.”

Hermione point blankly stared at him. “What?”

Finally, Draco looked her in the eyes. “I said, I agree on your conditions.”

Hermione gasped. “Are you serious?” When she saw mistrust spreading over the young man’s face, she was quick to shake her head. “No, don’t get me wrong, I am glad you agree. But I thought it would be quite a long discussion. Hell, I didn’t even think you would even consider it.” She carefully took one of his hands between hers. “Please, why did you agree so easily? I mean, I even mentioned corporal punishment and you are ok with it?”

Draco seemed to look uncomfortable, even tried to pull his hand away from her, but Hermione didn’t give in. He sighed.

“Because, I don’t believe I am saying that, I do trust you. Over the last year and a half you have done nothing but slowly gained my trust. Therefore I don’t think your primary intention is to harm me. And I know I really acted like a total idiot during those last few months and that you have every right to dump my sorry ass. If accepting those damn punishments will keep you in my life, then that be it.” He smirked. “After all, all I have to do is not to lash out at your friends again and we will be fine. It could very well be that we won’t even have to deal with one single punishment.”

Hermione smiled at him; and then she leaned closer. She could see the surprise in his eyes, feel his hot breath on her cheek. His lips were warm and soft beneath hers, once she finally kissed him again. At first Draco tensed, but just after a few seconds Hermione could feel a hand sneaking into her hair, pulling her head closer to the man. She smiled into the kiss and it took a few moments before they parted again, both reluctant to let go of the other. 

“Did you already think of any punishments you would be comfortable with?”, asked Hermione. 

Draco licked at her ear, then he wispert: “How about you decide what you think is fitting? After all, if I find it to be unbearable, I can always safeword out, can’t I?”

Hermione stared at him, ideas just popping up in her head and she could feel herself getting excited. “You sure about that?” 

“Pretty sure.” Draco started kissing down her throat. 

“Safeword?” Hermione looked at him.

Draco even stopped in his actions, seemingly deep in thought. “Firefly.”

“Firefly it is.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, now I know what other people mean by their characters to what they want. That chapter was so not planed. Well, at least now the remaining two chapters are already planed out. 
> 
> ~*~*~
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos ♥

A bird chirping outside of the window was what woke him up this morning. He shifted, when he felt the weight on his chest. Draco looked down and familiar warmth started to spread in his chest. Hermione had rested her head on his shoulder, an arm draped over his torso. Making sure his girlfriend was still safe asleep, he lowered his head until he could smell the sweet flavor of her new shampoo. Her soft body was snuggled up closely to his, creating a warm cocoon around him. 

Draco allowed himself to enjoy the moment a few more seconds, before carefully pulling her arm off himself and slipping out of the bed. When he finally stood he looked back, double checking whether or not the redhead was still sound asleep. She was. 

As quietly as he could he made his way into the bathroom. He took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the air. Draco loved the old country style house Hermione bought herself after being accepted as the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. She had received the offer even before she had actually graduated, but it came as no surprise to Draco. After all, Hermione was smart, dedicated, brave, and knew more about magic than the rest of the teachers. The Slytherin sighed, stripped out of his velvet pajamas and stepped in front of the floor length mirror. 

Self-consciously he rubbed the dark mark, the intense black making his skin look even paler. It still amazed him he did not end up in azkaban. Instead, Harry Potter of all persons stood up, spoke in favor of the Malfoy family and therefore made it possible for Draco to walk away with only as much as probation as punishment. 

And she had been there. Hermione had been at every single one of his trials, and she had welcomed him with open arms when everyone looked at him with spiteful eyes upon his return to Hogwarts. She even did the unthinkable and offered him her friendship. The Gryffindor made sure he ate, slept and studied hard enough to graduate successfully. She was the reason he now had his life back on track. 

And now. He looked himself in the mirror, studying his face. He didn’t know what she was seeing in him, but he was damn glad she did. Girlfriend. Draco shivered and stepped into the shower. Hermione had actually agreed to be his girlfriend again. He was still in disbelief about that. 

He quickly scrubbed himself down, used a drying spell instead of a towel afterwards and spend more time than probably necessary choosing his clothes. But the biggest part of his morning routine had always been and still was his hair. Carefully ensuring every single individual hair was safely secured in its place he slowly started liking what he saw in the mirror again. 

Sighing he left the bathroom and entered the living room, feeling a bit better. His original plans to make breakfast for his girlfriend and bring it to her, so she could eat in bed got delayed, after he spotted the blinking light on that muggle device Hermione kept next to the bookshelf. How had Hermione called it? Comfu… copu.. compu… the thing that had access to an entire library without getting heavier whenever you added another book to it. Draco had no idea how to use it - and therefore would not have spend another thought on it - if he hadn’t spotted the printed paper that were lying in front of the annoying light.  
One of them had the word “BDSM” written at the top. He stopped dead in his tracks and made his way over. Dropping down on the office chair he grabbed the papers and realized that Hermione seemed to have read them all thoroughly, since there were several phrases and even whole paragraphs underlined and notes written next to them. Draco clearly recognized Hermione’s handwriting. 

He swallowed nervously. He had agreed to the punishments, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He would have agreed to nearly everything if that meant it would keep Hermione in his life. It was the same reason why he had given her free hand choosing the punishments. All he had to do was to make sure he did not embarrass her again. But those papers…

It was obvious Hermione had put quite some thought in it. Those papers might have been able to tell him, what punishments exactly the redhead had come up with, if - against all odds - he was to screw up again. 

Yet, the more Draco read, the more surprised he was. The papers weren’t fully about punishments. Truth be told, a strikingly small part of the papers were dedicated to it. The rest of it was… The former Slytherin licked his lips. There were highly detailed descriptions about various BDSM practises in the bedroom, that had little to nothing to do with punishing someone. A sub, as it was called.  
Draco kept on reading, about subspace, different ways to play with one's senses, blindfolds, gags, how it apparently felt good to be tied up.  
Some of the papers were written from a Dom’s point of view, others on the other hand…

Draco’s eyes were just flying about an experience report about a sub being tied down, a dildo locked safely inside of him, all while sitting on top of a… washing machine (Whatever that was supposed to be, but from what he gathered, the whole washing thing was strongly vibrating), when he realised three things. 

One, he used his free hand to stroke himself through his trousers.

Two, he was fully and utterly hard and it was visible. 

Three, Hermione was standing beside him, leaning against the bookshelf like she had been there for awhile and watching him intently. 

He pulled his hand away from his crotch like he had just burned himself and threw the papers back onto the table, making them fly everywhere.  
“I… I… was…” He tried jumping up, but was softly pushed down again. Next thing he knew, Hermione was sitting in his lap (which was absolutely not helping with his hard on) and embracing him in a fierce hug, in effect locking him there.  
“No”, she said softly. “No running. Please.”

Draco started shaking and he hated himself for it. Because they were chest to chest there was no way she wasn’t noticing it. 

“If you want, we can through those papers away and forget about it. I promise, I wouldn’t tell anyone nor bring it up again.” Hermione started rubbing his back. 

Draco slowly put his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. The warmth spreading from where her hand was stroking up and down his spine was magnificent. He bathed in it, still in shock of being caught in such a damn unmistakable situation. And he hated himself even more. 

“But I don’t think you want me to, do you?”

He pressed his nose into her neck, practically hiding his face from the world. “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”, he snarled nonetheless.

“Maybe because of the same reasons I had those papers in the first place.”

Draco’s heartbeat speeded up. He hesitated for a couple of seconds, then he dared to ask:

“And those reasons would be?”

“Well, one reason would be to inform myself about possible punishments for you and how to handle them best.”

“And another reason?”, he asked, scared and hopeful and insanely confused at the same time. 

“Another reason is that I was quite… intrigued… by the idea of you submitting to me.”

Draco went stiff. He had half expected that answer, yet it still came as a shock. Never had he even thought of that, at least before he had found those papers. 

“Just you and me. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything, just about following my direct orders. Just laying there and taking whatever it is I wanna do to you.” 

Hermione lifted herself up a bit, steadied herself on his shoulders. Draco’s mind had not quite caught up with the situation as he pressed his head between her chin and her chest. Slowly but steadily Hermione began to move, rubbing herself against his crotch. 

“Just thinking about it. Your pretty skin against the red of the bedsheets, tied down to the bed, while you shake with pleasure.”

Draco swore to Merlin he did not whine, he didn’t, but he did let out a high noise when Hermione picked up the pace.  
“What would you like me to do to you? Hm? Having you come again and again? Until you’re completely dried out?” She whispered in his ear, her breath warm against his skin. 

Heat started to rise in his lower stomach and mortified he recognised the feeling. He hadn’t been so close so quickly since he had been a young teen. Trying to fight an early end, he tried lifting up Hermione a bit in an attempt of slowing her down, but his girlfriend was having none of it, instead grounding down even harder. 

“Think of it. All the opportunities. Maybe I should put a cockring on you, shouldn’t I? Getting you all worked up, playing with you until you are begging for release…” She bit into his earlobe. “And then I would ride you. Would take what I want. Until I am the one shaking.” Hermione used his hair to pull him from his hiding space, forcing him to meet her eyes. He saw her checking his expression, then suddenly her lips were on his, a tongue invading his mouth and he moaned - freaking moaned - as she clearly dominated the kiss. 

“Merlin, yes.” Shame washed over him the second the words had fled his mouth. The smile on Hermione's face, the embarrassment that seemed to drown him and one last precise movement of Hermione's hips and that was it. 

Draco came. His whole body shook, he dug his fingers into Hermione’s thighs strong enough to bruise as the redhead stroke him through his orgasm.  
He gasped for air, everything seemed to have suddenly started spinning. He found Hermione’s shoulder again and pressed his head into it once more. 

Long fingers started combing through his hair, massaging his scalp. He felt the rising of the chest he was so close against and adapted to it, tried breathing in the same rhythm again. Slowly, very slowly, the world stopped turning. 

“Back with me, Draco?” Hermione had kept her voice quiet, Draco was very thankful for that. He wasn’t sure if he could have dealt with an over energetic reaction of his girlfriend. And her fingers never stopped. He allowed himself to admit, that her hand felt incredibly nice while playing with his hair. Even though the wetness in his pants already began to become uncomfortable.

“Yeah.” His voice broke, so he tried clearing his throat. “Yeah, I think so.” He looked in her eyes, uncertain. “So, you like that idea, huh?”

Hermione suddenly laughed out loud. She was laughing so hard, her shoulders were trembling with the effort not to cry. 

“What?”, Draco grumbled. “That’s not funny.” He bit his bottom lip, fighting of a giggle. 

“Yes, Draco. Yes, it is.” She wiped a few fallen tears away from her cheeks. “And also yes to your question. If my research and my offer about the punishments were nothing to go by, well then I guess my actions now should speak volumes, shouldn't they?”

Now Draco really couldn’t help but chuckle. “I guess so.” He exhaled and tried gathering his thoughts. 

“Hey, there, we don’t have to rush anything, you know?” Hermione cupped his jaw with her hand. “And before we do anything, I want to have a good and long discussion with you about what you would be comfortable doing and what not. I mean, yes, I want to push your boundaries, but not overstep them. You know what I mean?”

Slowly the stiffness left Draco’s body and he allowed himself to relax. Instead of answering he tilted his head and gave his girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, university kind of got in the way.  
> Non the less, I am back with a new chapter and finally got to fulfill most of the tags. More of course coming soon in the last chapter.  
> BTW: The comment button is fully functioning and I would love to hear your opinion. :) Also, if you find any errors feel free to let me know. I don't have a beta reader and English is not my mother tongue. I tried my best to avoid spelling mistakes, but I am pretty sure one or two still made their way into the chapter.
> 
> Enough of my talking. Have a nice day, everyone!

In hindsight Hermione wasn’t really surprised it took Draco only three weeks to get into trouble. What she hadn’t anticipated was the severity of the incident.  
She slammed down her purse onto the table, wincing when she heard the metal zipper scratching the wood.

  
“What were you thinking?” She turned around just in time to see her boyfriend storming past her.

  
“Weaselby started it. The little…”

  
“I know what Ron said”, she interrupted him. “But him calling you names doesn’t justify you starting to hex him!”

  
“I sure think so!” The steps creak under Draco's pounding footsteps as he stomped up the stairs.

  
“You…” Hermione growled, then she turned around again and pressed her hands down onto the table, taking deep breaths. She could hear her bathroom door being slammed shut upstairs.  
She took a couple of minutes to collect herself, listening to the shower being turned on, before starting to make a cup of tea. In her head she was going over everything she researched over the past weeks, before slowly making her way into the living room. Getting comfortable in her armchair, she waited for the Slytherin to reemerge from the bathroom.

  
It took awhile, but she finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs again.

  
“Feel free to join me”, she called out.

  
“No, thanks. I think I am going to go straight to bed.”

  
“I wasn’t asking”, she said sternly.

  
She could hear rustling in the kitchen, before her boyfriend's slender frame appeared in the door. His wary eyes fixated on her, before he sat down opposite to her.  
Hermione remained silent, sipping her tea. Finally Draco audibly exhaled.

“You’re angry.”

Hermione carefully put her cup down. “I just want to know, why? Why would you be so stupid?” She could feel fury rising within herself again.

“Stupid? The only stupid person this afternoon was that ex of yours!”

“So who started hexing?”

Draco stared at her. “That coward deserved it.”

“And Molly? Did she deserve it too?”

“That was an accident and you know it! I didn’t intend for the Leg Locking Spell to hit her.”

“She fell down the stairs! That woman is like a mother to me and you’re the reason she now has a broken arm! And don’t give me crap about how George was the one who barged into her and caused her to crush down the stairs. He was only trying to hasten to his mother’s aid, after she was trying to settle that idiotic fight between you and Ron! You are the one mainly responsible for this mess.”

Draco clenched his hand into a fist, then slowly relaxed it again.

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry?”

Hermione snorted. “Well, thanks to our new arrangements I don’t need you to say anything to me. “

His face fell when he realized just what she was talking about. “You can’t…”

The Gryffindor would have interrupted him, but she could clearly see how he was struggling with himself. “Mine, I mean... “ He blinked rapidly, then swallowed.  
Hermione waited. If the time spend with her boyfriend taught her anything, then that it sometimes was best to just give him exactly that, time. He looked at her with a mixture of exasperation and resentment, but then he pulled his shoulders back and an expression of indifference dominated his face.

“You’re right. That is what we agreed to, after all.”

Hermione sighed. She new Draco well enough to know that that mask he had put on was just the exact same facade he had just recently begun dropping around her.

“Look at it like this: Yes, I am mad now, but this time your actions are going to have consequences. After we have dealt with that, all will be forgiven and forgotten.”

He seemed uncertain, but nodded. “So, what did you think of?”

“Okay”, she rubbed her hands. “I have been doing quite a lot more research this couple of weeks and here is what I came up with.” She handed him a list and waited for him to read it. If she saw the way the note shook slightly in his hands she didn’t mention it.

It took several minutes for him to read the entire list over and over again. Finally he cleared his throat. Hermione looked at him.

“That’s acceptable.”

“Are you sure?”, said Hermione dead serious. “Because you know what happened today and what kind of punishment I had thought of for that. And honestly I didn’t think we would start with that.”

“I caused another person physical harm.” Draco kept his eyes straight on the paper in his hands. “You think the suitable punishment is a spanking.” The paper crackled where he crumpled it in his fingers.

“Still think that’s acceptable?”

“I already said so.” Slowly Draco lifted his head and locked eyes with her. “The question is whether or not you are even up for it”, he said, his voice challenging and a bit provocative.

“If you think you get out of that punishment by making me uncertain about my ability or experience I have to disappoint you. You would be surprised how open and helpful the BDSM community is. They even provide educational material in the form of memories and experiences. You can order them anonymously by owl.” She saw the moment when Draco realized she wouldn’t back out. “I’m confident in what I am doing, since I do have acquired memories of all the punishments I mentioned on the list. It’s hard to describe, but it feels like I have already dealt out several spankings to all kind of people. I know what to do and how to do it.”  
Draco was seemingly upset, but she had to give him credit for still sitting on the couch and not running for the hills yet. He put the list down and crossed his arms.

“What if I don’t agree?”

“Draco, I won’t force you to do anything. First, you were the one agreeing to the punishments and I told you we could discuss the technicalities. If you don’t want to be spanked, that’s fine with me. The last thing I want to do is to harm or, Merlin forbid, abuse you. Are you still okay with the installment of punishments in general?”

The young man seemed in thought, but then nodded.

“Then tell me, what do you think would be a suitable consequence for calling the Weasleys names, getting into a fistfight with Ron and then trying to hex him, accidentally hitting Molly with a curse that caused her to tumble down the stairs, breaking her arm?”

Draco didn’t answer her. Then he opened his mouth. Just to close it again.

Hermione tried to be patient and to give him time. After what felt like an eternity, Draco gradually lowered his head. Then he cautiously picked up the paper with the list on it and handed it to her.

“Draco?”, she asked puzzled.

“I think that is reasonable”, came the quiet answer. She tried to read his expression, but his face had turned into stone.

“So a spanking it is?”

He just looked at her. “How do you want to do this?”

She took a deep breath. “Follow me.”

Standing up she walked to the backside of the couch. She waited until her boyfriend had joined her. She put her hand against his cheek and checked his eyes once more.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” His voice crumbled slightly. She pulled him closer and took out her wand. A conjured rope wrapped itself around his wrists and tied them behind his back. The sudden movement of his own limbs caused Draco to lose his balance and Hermione used it to bend him over the backrest of the couch.

“Damn it, warn a guy!”

Hermione chuckled. A tap with her wand against his belt and his trousers were pulled down, leaving him only in boxers. Suddenly Draco became utterly tense.

“Accio brush”, she mumbled. The wanted object came flying from the bathroom. She silently thanked every person providing the memories she had mentioned earlier, because one advantage was that she now knew a new spell that had the wooden brush transforming into a wooden paddle the moment she grabbed it.

Making sure her wand was safely tucked away again she placed a hand on her boyfriends hip.

“Here is what is going to happen. There is no getting out of this now. Not unless you use your safeword, in which case I will stop and untie you immediately. Remind yourself of the safeword.” She waited. “I need a verbal answer.”

“Firefly.”

“Good job.”

She could feel a slight shiver going through his body. Looking at Draco in disbelief, she stored that information away for later. Hardening her grip on the paddle as well as on his hip she got into position.

With a fluid motion she brought the paddle down hard, straight across his behind. Draco audibly panted, but otherwise remained silent. She raised the paddle again, this time aiming for the right cheek. Then the left. And again the right. Alternating, she deliberately moved the hits up and down his butt, covering his entire behind and fell easily into a thanks to the memories for her long-known rhythm.  
She could hear Draco trying to keep himself from making any sounds, just now and then a muted whimper escaped.

“Tell me”, she smacked him firmly with the paddle. “Why are you being punished?” She smacked him again.

It took a total of fore more hits with the paddle for him to respond.

“Because I got Molly hurt.” She could hear his voice starting to waver.

“Yes.” Smack. “And why?”

“Because I was fighting with Weaselby.” The next whack hit Draco just in time with his last word, causing him to yelp.  
His arms were pulling on the restraining robe, the man unable to keep still anymore, flinching severely every time the paddle made harsh contact with his butt.

Hermione kept the rhythm going, bringing the paddle down vigorously again and again. Draco was whining with every blow now. She brought the paddle down again, high on his left cheek and suddenly he tried to kick her.

“Stop it!”

“No”, she stated firmly, bringing the paddle down again, just as strongly as before. She could feel her arm getting seriously tired, but she knew the burning of her muscles was nothing compared to what his behind felt like.

“Hermione, let! Me! Go!”, he yelled.

She was really glad she had tied his wrists together beforehand, otherwise she was certain he would have pushed himself up right now, yet she wasn’t sure she would have been physically strong enough to hold him down. And since he hadn’t used his safeword, she also kept the blows coming.

“Not until you tell me why on earth you picked a fight with Ron. Again.” She tried to keep her voice as calm and unaffected as she could.

“Because he was disrespectful to me!” Draco hissed. Hermione thought to hear a sob, but she wasn’t certain.

“He called you names during our entire time in school.” Smack. “You don’t usually start cursing him because of it.” Smack. “So why this time?”  
She continued to work on his backside with the paddle, but received no answer. Instead, Draco started to continuously mewl, obviously no longer able to keep quiet.

“I think.” Smack. “I just. “Smack. “Asked you a question.” Smack.

She aimed a bit lower, hitting his sitting spot. Her heart clenched when Draco reared, but she kept on going. After a couple of more whacks, Draco finally mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“He said you should leave me!”

That actually caused Hermione to tumble in her rhythm and she could hear that Draco had started to cry.

“And why did that agitate you that much?” She purposely aimed for the lower part of his buttocks, striking the sensitive sitting spots.

Draco yanked at the rope keeping his wrists tied, throwing his head first back, then down against the cushion of the couch. Hermione knew it wouldn’t take much now, raining more smacks across his behind. By now, every time the paddle made contact with Draco's butt the man beneath her hands wailed. Hermione wondered how his buttocks must look and brought down the next strike with especially much force. 

“Because he’s right!”, Draco suddenly yelled out loud, before going limp against the couch. It was as if she had just opened floodgates, because there, in front of her eyes, Draco began to crumble, until he was sobbing openly.

Hermione let the paddle drop and jerked her wand out. She immediately freed his arms, putting a light floating spell on Draco, before pulling her crying boyfriend off of the backrest and crashing him against her chest.

Sobs wrecked his body, his eyes clenched shut while tears were streaming down his face, dripping off his jawline.

Thanks to the floating spell Hermione was able to practically carry Draco around to the front of the couch, where she laid him across her lap in a way she could still hold him comfortably in her arms, his head tucked under her chin. One hand stroking up and down the distraught man’s back she started whispering calming words into his ear. She blinked rapidly, trying to fight back her own tears, when she felt something against her hip. Looking down she spotted Draco’ long, slim fingers gripping her blouse.

“Hey, there, I won’t leave.”

To her surprise, that only caused Draco to weep even stronger. Tightening her grip around the young man she lost her battle and a couple of tears escaped her eyes. She continued to pet his back nonetheless and waited until his body wrecking sobs had turned into soft crying.

She cleared her throat. “Why do you think Ron was right?”

Draco turned his head weakly and pressed his face into her chest. He took a couple of shuddering breaths.

“Considering everything, you could do so much better than me. I don’t even know why you keep putting up with me.” A sob escaped his worn-out body. “I’m a bloody death eater. My career chances are close to zero. I’m a useless friend. A terrible man. I’m jealous, spiteful and invidious and I am constantly hurting everybody around me. Ask Molly.”

Hermione gaped, then pulled her slack boyfriend up higher, so she could properly hold him. Next thing she knew, he was whimpering, clinging with both hands onto her blouse.

“I’m not pushing you away, sweetie”, she reassured him softly, letting out a sigh of relief when he rested his head onto her shoulder and she could feel him relaxing again.

“I want you to listen to me now, okay dragon?” She cupped his chin with her hand and carefully lifted his pliant head, finding grey, tearful eyes looking up to her. “And I mean listen closely. I care for you, Draco.” She could feel him flinch in her arms. “I really do. And not because of your last name or your bad boy image.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I like you for your sharp mind, even if you can be a bit mischievous from time to time. I like you for your lively wit and your keen appreciation of writers and their craft. I like you for being you.” She exhaled. “And the rest? We’ll take care of it, okay?”

She noticed worriedly that the amount of tears leaking out between Draco’s eyelashes had increased again, but her concerns were soothed when she saw him giving hear a weary, tentative smile. He seemed to hesitate, before resting his head once more on her shoulder, pressing his face against her throat.

“Hermione?” He put his arms loosely around her waist. “Thank you.”

“Not for that.” She combed her fingers through his hair, massaging his skull. “Never for that.”

She cradled her limp boyfriend in her arms, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. It took a while, but finally Draco’s breaths evened out. Hermione carefully lied down, taking Draco’s sleeping form with her. Summoning a blanked she tucked them both in, content that at least they were getting somewhere.


End file.
